


Boundaries

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: Set in Season 3 beginning with the favoritism complaint and adding in some creativity
Relationships: Claire Browne - Relationship, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez, Neil Melendez - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed :)

Neil Melendez was a professional. He did his best to keep his cool at work and even when he colored outside the lines, he was meticulous and careful with how he went about it analyzing and figuring out the cause and effect scenarios before making his move.  
Neil often came across as arrogant in his career, but he had found that if you are confident enough to believe you are right, others will go along with it to.  
If you act as though you are unsure, and the walls around you start to fall. 

He did his best to treat any resident that came along the same regardless of how he may have personally felt. It was those qualities that made him a good leader. There were residents who were more open to listening and those that weren’t however the opportunity to learn from him was always fair. 

The fact that someone would accuse him of favoritism was petty and ridiculous. The fact that they went around him and to his boss infuriated him. 

Dr. Lim came to his office and Neil looked up from what he was writing.  
“Hey” he smiled as she entered then noticing the look on her face as she shut the door. “Uh oh” he said with a playful smile.  
“Actual yeah” she replied holding her hands in front of her. “There’s something awkward we need to talk about.”  
She now had his full attention as he was caught completely off guard.  
“You and Claire” she said solemnly.  
He got up from behind his desk, “you can re-open the door. There’s nothing remotely improper going on” he explained standing at the edge of his desk resting his hand on his hip. Audrey looked down and then stepped closer to him, “I received an anonymous favoritism complaint. We need to deal with it” she replied seriously.

“There’s nothing to deal with” Neil said crossing his arms.  
Audrey stood and looked at him shifting on her weight on her feet uncomfortably.  
“Were you out on a run with Claire?” she asked.  
“Yes. It was a run. In public. Not going into a hotel” he rolled his eyes.  
Audrey was not amused and shrugged. He could tell this was very uncomfortable for her, not that it was making him feel warm and fuzzy at all.  
“Listen, a few months ago Claire’s mom had been staying with her on the stipulation that Claire drug tested her weekly.  
Things were going well, and then Claire was scheduled for her first surgery. She had bought some celebratory champagne and put it up in the cabinet. Any other alcohol in the house she dumped. After her surgery when she was on her way out, she got a call from her mom’s phone, except it wasn’t her mom.” He continued looking down. Audrey looked intently as she waited to hear more. “It was a firefighter. Her mom had been in a car accident and ran into a pole.” Neil explained.  
“Oh God, that’s awful” Audrey shook her head.  
“When Claire got there, her mom was dead in the car. In the passenger seat was the bottle of champagne that Claire had purchased.” He said as he looked up from the floor.  
Audrey put her hand over her mouth. “I…. I had no idea” she replied.  
“Nobody did. It was a month before she told anyone. She wasn’t slipping at work, but she wasn’t the same resident. Then there was the patient whose wife came up to the desk and slapped her.” He explained.  
“I remember that” Audrey nodded.  
“I saw it happen and saw her go to the stairwell, so I went in there and just sat with my hand on her shoulder as she cried. I didn’t know what else to do.” He shrugged. “I saw her at the gym the next day, she had just joined and was looking for a healthier way to deal with everything. She mentioned she had been doing therapy also. Then we had that patient that she threw the prom for that died and it hit her hard. I told her there was something that helped me when I felt like there was too much going on and I couldn’t think so we went on a run together. She’s one of the best residents that we have, and she’s getting back on track. I’d do the same thing for any other resident.” He finished leaning back on the desk. 

Audrey took a deep breath. “I didn’t know all of that about her mom” she told him not knowing what else to say. “I’d just recommend you be careful. This could not only hurt you but hurt her even more. It could follow her wherever she goes” she said looking down and then back at him. Neil shook his head, “understood.” Audrey turned to leave; thankful the conversation was over. This was a part of her job that she hated. She didn’t think that the favoritism complaint was unfounded, but after that story she didn’t want to say anything right now. 

He was so mad. He wanted to call of the residents in and have a conversation right now, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. He got his bag and headed out. He needed a run. Walking into his house Neil went into his room to change putting on a t-shirt and some gym shorts. He grabbed his sneakers and put them. Grabbing his ear buds he put them in so he could take a couple laps around his block. He found his mind wandering to Claire, in this short amount of time he had gotten used to running with her. It made him wonder if he did have a problem. He shook his head at the thought getting back to his front door. It was a ridiculous accusation, he was being a good mentor and friend, period. 

The next morning, he headed to his office and noticed that all of the residents were in the lounge. 

“It’s my fault we haven’t started our rounds” Shaun offered, “I missed the bus” he finished. Claire made a face at Morgan. She almost would have paid for Shaun to give Melendez the same story he had given them which was that he was late because he missed the bus due to morning sex. Claire had told him next time it would be ok to just say that he missed the bus.

“That’s alright. I’m glad you are all here” he said resting his hands on the back of a chair. “Because I wanted to apologize” he told them. All of the residents looked on intently.  
“Dr. Lim told me she received a complaint about me playing favorites. She obviously didn’t reveal any names, but I want to assure you all that I don’t have any favorites and if I did anything to give that impression, it’s my mistake. It won’t happen again. We’re a team and we need to be able to communicate and trust each other in order to be our best. So, in the future if you have any concerns, you can come to me directly.” He told them as diplomatically as he could. 

Claire knew it was about her. She was furious. She looked around the table wondering who would have complained and what she had done to make them go that far. They were still a team and needed to be able to trust each other. 

Morgan nodded, “absolutely.” Park looked at Morgan then Claire and Shaun and smiled as he pushed back his hair to get up. Claire looked again at Morgan and Park wondering who said what and why. 

Claire was so angry but had to keep herself in check and stay professional. Why did people always have to think that if a male and female colleague were together there must be a romantic aspect?


	2. Consequences of Complaints

As she and Park did scans of the patient, she wondered out loud who would have made the complaint. Her assumption was Morgan, due to her competitiveness. Park said he had no idea and tried to make the focus back on the patient. Claire persisted and Park finally admitted that it was him.   
“Why? You’re the least competitive of us all”   
“That’s not true. And I didn’t do it to help me I did it to help you. If people, see you getting special treatment they will resent you.”   
“I’m not getting special treatment” she said annoyed  
“and I don’t need your protection” she shot back.   
If there was anything that worked Claire’s nerves it was a man thinking he needed to protect her.   
“My mistake. Can we get back to the patient?” Park said ending the conversation. 

That afternoon, in the surgery for the dog attack victim with Melendez and Park, it had come to the point of suturing in an intergraph.   
Claire looked to her side where the nurse was handing her the tools. Typically, at this point the residents would switch off.   
“Dr. Park is doing great, might as well let him continue” Melendez said.   
“I wouldn’t mind getting my hands dirty” Claire responded.  
“Let’s see how Park does with this first” Melendez told her not looking at her.  
Claire stood back and watched Park work, frustrated that this stemmed from a complaint that was irrelevant.   
Truth be told, he didn’t make the initial complaint but when Lim called him to investigate, he did tell her that he felt that Melendez was biased towards Claire. He justified this in his mind that it was for Claire’s protection. Last week when he was agreeing with Dr. Melendez and then Melendez minutes later agreed with Claire instead annoyed Park. After Melendez agreed with Claire, Park looked at him “I was agreeing with you” he said to which Neil responded, “I was wrong, she changed my mind.”   
For Park, that was one of the many instances where Neil seemed to side with Claire. Similar to the time he let her throw the Prom for a patient which was unnecessary and ridiculous especially after the mom said she didn’t want her daughter and the boyfriend together. Melendez seemed to give Claire extra rope with things. 

“You are very efficient” Claire said meeting Park as he exited the elevator.  
“And you are very clever” Park smiled “entering your insult with a compliment”  
“Your helping me out seems to conveniently help you out” she replied  
“I was expecting worse” Park answered.  
“Melendez is bending over backwards to avoid conveying anything that might show the slightest bit of appreciation for my work” Claire explained as they walked, and Park smiled. “Because it couldn’t actually be that I was doing a better job that you”   
“Right. You’re probably buying him donuts too” she answered in reference to him buying the nurses donuts.   
“I did what I thought needed to be done and you’re accomplishing nothing by continuing to badger me about it” he said walking away.  
“Thanks dad” she said factiously  
“You’re welcome child” he replied back.

That night, as she left the hospital walking out behind Neil, he turned to her, “that was good work today.”   
She smiled, grateful to hear the compliment from someone she admired.   
“Thanks, see you tomorrow at the track” she replied as she turned to walk away.  
“I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about that” he said stopping as she turned to face him.   
“We can’t do this anymore” he said uncomfortably.   
Claire made a confused face, and then smiled. He couldn’t be serious. “it’s just a run at a public track, it’s not like we’re meeting at a hotel” she replied.   
He smiled and looked down as he let out a small laugh. “I just shouldn’t be socializing with residents outside of work” he said now looking at her. “Any of you” he clarified.   
“Neil” she smiled. “I’ve been going through a tough time and our friendship, having someone I can talk to, it helps” she explained.   
He looked away feeling horrible before looking back at her. The way she said his name made him want to just give in to whatever it was she asked, but he couldn’t.   
“I’m not abandoning you. I’ll be there to support you at work. You’ve got your therapist. You’re going to be fine” he tried to assure her.  
“This is exactly why women have such a hard time finding mentors. No one questions when guys hang out but anytime a woman wants to build a totally appropriate relationship with a male colleague, the stupid rumors start.” She said frustrated.   
“I agree. But the rumors have started” he said as he looked down before turning and walking away. 

Claire stood there and watched him leave. She was so mad she could hit someone right now. People are so dumb. She started to walk to her car and then turned to walk back inside. She made her way to Dr. Lim’s office.   
Audrey noticed her at the door and motioned for her to enter.   
“Hi Claire, what’s up?” she asked with a smile.   
Claire shifted uncomfortably. “I wanted to talk to you, about the favoritism complaint and Dr. Melendez” she replied her eyes moving from the floor to Audrey.  
Audrey sat back in her chair and held her pen. “Ok, have a seat” she said with a forced smile.   
“What’s going on” Audrey asked.  
“This is ridiculous.” Claire said shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling momentarily to keep her emotions in check. “There’s nothing going on that is inappropriate” she explained.   
Audrey leaned her elbows on her desk. “With whom?” she asked  
“Me and Dr Melendez” Claire responded slightly annoyed because it seemed obvious and she didn’t know why she had to spell it out.   
“Who said that the complaint was in regard to you?” Audrey asked trying to prove a point without actually saying it.   
“I.. I” Claire stuttered and felt flustered. She regretted coming into Dr. Lim’s office and now has seemingly made a fool of herself.   
“Do you feel that Dr. Melendez has a bias towards you?” Audrey asked  
“No, I don’t. But I know there are people who are very competitive and like to make jabs at me about Melendez, but it’s not that he has a bias..” she explained as Dr. Lim cut her off, “It’s that you are always right?” she asked.   
“Yes, no.” Claire said caught off guard. “It’s not that I’m always right but I do back my information up with facts and don’t just throw things at the wall to see what sticks.” She explained.   
Dr. Lim came out from around her desk, “Listen Claire, as a woman” she began as she leaned on the front of her desk “you are held to higher standards. It isn’t fair, or right but it’s how things go. You don’t want anyone to look back and claim that any of your success was due to something other than your own intelligence.”  
Claire pursed her lips together tightly and bit her tongue. “Yes ma’am” she said getting out of the chair and leaving. 

Audrey sat for a second wondering if what she said got through to the young resident. It’s possible that neither of them realized it yet but it was very clear to absolutely everyone else that there were sparks between Neil and Claire.


	3. Claire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When asked if they feel Dr. Melendez is biased towards anyone.... the same name is questioned

“Do you feel that Doctor Melendez shows favoritism to anyone else on the team?” she asked Park.   
He shifted in the chair and took a deep breath as he chuckled. “Are you referring to Dr. Browne?” he asked  
Audrey sighed, “I’m referring to anyone” she replied.  
“Hmm.” Park thought for a second. “He does seem to often agree with Doctor Browne, even after previously stating that he had a different stance on a subject. He gives into her notions when they aren’t always necessary.” He told her  
Audrey nodded and made a note on her paper. “I see”  
“Do I think they have an inappropriate relationship?” Park asked before answering his own question, “no.” he stated firmly. “I don’t think that Doctor Browne has done anything to encourage an inappropriate relationship or view that there is one, however I think that people seeing one will cause any of her success to be questioned” he finished folding his hands in his lap.   
“Understood. Thank you for your candor Doctor Park.” Audrey replied.  
Park got up and exited the room. A few minutes later Shaun came into the room.   
“Hi Shaun” she greeted  
“Hello Doctor Lim” Shaun replied sitting down in the chair.  
“I called you in today to talk to you about Doctor Melendez”  
“Did I do something?” Shaun asked  
“No, no, not at all. I wanted to find out if you felt Doctor Melendez showed any bias or favoritism to another resident.” She explained.   
“Do you mean like Claire?” Shaun asked  
“I mean anyone” Audrey replied stopping herself from rolling her eyes.   
“He likes Claire. And she likes him. You can tell by the way she smiles when she speaks to him. He also smiles at her. I think she would like to have sex with him”   
“But do you think that Doctor Melendez favors Claire over the other residents?” she asked trying to clarify.   
“I think he would like to have sex with her over any of the other residents” Shaun replied  
“Dr. Murphy” she said sternly trying to hold in her temper. “Are you telling me that she gets preferential treatment over other residents?” she asked.   
“I don’t think so” Shaun said “but he does listen to her” he replied conflicting himself.   
Shaun was one of the most honest, at times bluntly honest people Audrey had ever come across.   
“Ok, thank you for your time Doctor Murphy” she replied as Shaun got up to leave.   
She was not looking forward to having this conversation with Neil. 

As Audrey sat and her memory recalled speaking to the other residents, she rested her face in her hands momentarily feeling a horrible tension headache coming on. It was time to go home. She turned off her computer and grabbed her bag to head out.

Claire was at home still frustrated and feeling silly that Lim called her out on the complaint being about her. “Woman to woman” she mocked as she put the soap on her face. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who made out with him in the middle of the hospital. Which, hey, is probably how you got Chief of Surgery and he didn’t” she said out loud as she massaged the soap on her face letting it sit before rinsing it. She looked at her phone thinking maybe Neil would have texted her and changed his mind about their run but no. Not having much of an appetite she decided to just go to bed.


	4. Get a Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrews offers a suggestion to Melendez

The next day, she and Melendez sat in the lounge as Park explained what he thought the approach to the surgery should be.   
“The suture looks fine, which makes me thing the nerve here got compressed between the bone and the dog’s teeth” Melendez commented. “It’s too wide a span to repair with a graft” Claire replied. “What if we built a nerve graph out of silicon and polyglacmite? We could use it to connect and heal” Park asked. “I’m not sure the nerves can grow across that distance” Claire replied. “Well it’s definitely worth a try” Park shot back.  
“We can’t just experiment on her like a lab rat” Claire said annoyed.  
“We can’t just sit back and do nothing” Park answered walking towards the table.   
“I’m not saying do nothing, I’m just saying we can’t experiment on her blindly. Maybe we use donor tissue to bridge the gap.”  
“Well that means putting the patient on a transplant list who knows how long before she gets a viable donation. The firehouse won’t hold the position until she heals. She’d lose her job” Park replied trying to play into Claire’s empathy.  
“Well first you want to treat her like a guinea pig and now you’re deeply concerned about her life experiences. You just want to be right.” Claire shot back irritated.   
“And you don’t” Park replied firmly.  
Claire pursed her lips together. She could continue to banter the fact that Park was throwing things at a wall and waiting for something to stick rather than actually trying to be right but didn’t see the point in squabbling. She looks over at Melendez, “are you going to step in at any point?” she asked. He looks up from the iPad then setting it down. “I think Park’s idea is the best chance of success. Get her prepped” he instructed. 

Claire’s blood was boiling. She took a deep breath as Park exited the room. Neil sat with back towards her looking at the scan on the screen.   
“Did you really think the idea is better or do you just not want to look biased towards me?” she asked looking at him, then the table before focusing back on him. 

“I’m not happy about this situation either but I think you’re over reacting” he said “you better get it under control or you’re going to find yourself watching from the gallery” he finished. Claire frowned and nodded in frustration as she got up to leave. She refrained for telling him at least in the gallery she could sit as she watched and not have to stand back.

Neil felt his stomach turning in knots as the words came out of his mouth, but he didn’t have a choice. It was for her protection too, but he couldn’t explain that because it would set her off completely. 

The day was finally ending, and Neil was ready to get out. He had Claire mad at him for something that wasn’t even her fault and now he felt like he was punishing her for it. 

“You told the residents not to come to me?” Audrey said coming out of her office. Neil was headed towards the elevator and turned to her confused. “No, that’s not at all what I said.”   
“You didn’t tell them next time you have a problem come to me directly” she asked mad.   
“I was encouraging open communication and trust on my team. What I have is a group of ambitious young residents who are struggling to figure out how to be cooperative as well as competitive” he responded.  
“You’re not helping them figure it out by suggesting they resists taking complaints up the chain of command” she shot back.   
“I’m sorry you’ve had to waste your time dealing with this, but it really isn’t...” he started before she cut him off.   
“Neil, I’m not wasting my time. You do have an issue and you’ve got to stop pretending you don’t” she said bluntly before walking off. Neil wasn’t sure where that came from or exactly what she meant his problem was. 

He headed home for the night, irritated. He didn’t like not being in control of a situation and that is exactly how he felt here. He felt it was a mistake now to have gone in with an apology to all of the residents and should have stood his ground initially. 

The next morning, he walked into the hospital and made it to the elevator before it closed. Standing inside was Dr. Lim. “Good Morning” she smiled.   
“Morning” he replied looking straight ahead.   
“Are you angry with me now?” she asked  
“No” He replied flatly  
“Hmm” she said looking up at the ceiling.  
“I just want to know when I’ve been unprofessional.” He turned to her and asked. “Name one time. Is this about us?” he asked.   
Audrey looked applaud. “No. It has nothing to with us. I got a complaint and I had to look into it.”   
“There’s nothing to look into” he said his frustration evident.   
Before Audrey could respond the elevator, door opened and a nurse stepped in. 

Marcus saw Neil walking towards his office looking angry so he decided to stop in. “Hey” he said opening the door.   
“Hey” Melendez responded sitting his bag down on turning on his laptop.   
“You ok?” Andrews asked  
“Fine” Melendez responded annoyed.  
“Is this about the complaint?” Andrews asked  
“You know too?” Melendez asked confused  
“People talk” Andrews shrugged.  
“It’s irrelevant and ridiculous” Melendez stated sitting back in his chair.  
“Is it?” Andrews asked  
“Are you saying that I show Dr. Brown favoritism?” Melendez asked.  
“No. no.” Andrews shook his head. “I’m saying that you are both strong willed people and sparks fly when you’re near each other”   
Melendez wasn’t sure what to say. “You’re wrong” he replied  
“My mistake” Andrews replied holding up his hands. “Hope your day gets better.” He said as he turned to leave.


	5. Gutters and Parades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously missed some on this chapter so I went back and fixed it :)

Neil checked his emails before going to the OR to prep for surgery.

In surgery Claire and Park watched as Melendez made the repair. They both offered their assistance with breaking up the job. Melendez continued to work, “that’s alright it’s probably best for me to do” he replied not looking at either of them. He had been unusually quite during the surgery to this point. Claire looked over at Park in annoyance. 

This wasn’t right. It’s not who Neil was, and she knew it. He had every right to call her out when she got mad in the lounge about him supporting Park, but outside work was another story. She decided to go Wild Tale, his favorite pub that he frequented. She saw his car out front and decided to go in. 

Neil sat at the bar, drinking his beer trying to forget about the day. He was in quiet the predicament and wasn’t sure how he had winded up there. He liked Claire and thought she was an excellent doctor. 

Walking through the door she saw him at the bar with a beer. She walked over and sat down beside him. 

He looked over noticing someone had come up to sit beside him which seemed awkward with other barstools being available and then noticed it was Claire.

“This is not you and it’s not right. We can be friends and have it not be weird.” She told him matter-of-factly.  
“It’s already weird. I’m not going to stay.” He replied putting his hand on his coat  
“You don’t have to run away because I’m here” she told him frustrated.  
“I’m not running, I’m being professional”  
“You’re not being professional. You’re overcompensating and it’s hurting things. It got Park and I in an argument. That’s not how I want to be mentored. That’s not who you are, at least it’s not who I thought you were” She replied her tone somewhere between annoyance and pleading.  
“Enjoy your dinner.” He told her as he paid for his drink and got up to leave. 

Getting in his car, he was tired of second guessing himself and punishing someone who had nothing to do with it. She was right, it wasn’t who he was. Screw it. Screw everyone who thinks they see something else. He headed back inside.

“Two menus please” He told the bartender as he sat his coat down. Claire looked over with a big smile. He handed her one. They looked over the menu and she glanced over, “What looks good?” she asked.

“I like the Chowder” he replied.

“I wonder if the chicken pasta is good” she mentioned

“The Cajun one is” he replied

“Cajun chicken pasta it is” she smiled.

“I’m sorry” she quickly said after they ordered.

“For what?” he asked furrowing his eyebrows not sure what she was talking about. “Is this one of those apologies to give me cover for something?” he tried to lighten the conversation.

Claire couldn’t help but laugh. “No” she shook her head. “I’m sorry for the trouble you’ve had the past couple days and my part in it” she lamented.

“You had nothing to do with it” he assured.

They enjoyed small talk over dinner, and afterwards the bartender came over and handed Neil the check. “Oh, can we get that split?” Claire asked

The bartender reached for the check, but Neil shook his head “I’ve got this one” he smiled. 

“I can bring you some cash, I just didn’t have any on me tonight” Claire offered.

“It’s all good. You can get it next time” Neil smiled.

Claire’s eyes lit up. “Next time” she smiled. 

Leaving the restaurant, she turns “Thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“See you tomorrow” he replied. He got in his car but waited to pull out until he could see that she was safely in her car. She would’ve killed him if he asked to walk her to the car for safety but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep an eye on her. 

Neil got home and showered. Still smiling he realized this was the first time in days he hasn’t been angry and irritated. His mind keeps wandering back to Claire. He convinces himself though that it is because of what Lim and Andrews had said to him. She is smart and special, and quite frankly if he did have to choose only one resident, she would be it. However, wanting and having are two different things. Next week Claire was due on Andrews service so that would hopefully allow time for things to settle down. 

“So, you and Melendez back to sneaking around again?” Morgan asked as they monitored the patient. “I hear he’s back to being a good mentor. Apparently, my complaint changed nothing.”  
Claire looked over surprised.   
“You? Park said he did it?” Claire said  
“Park said that to get you to focus on work. Good motive, bad judge of character” Morgan responded.  
“And you don’t like that Melendez is back to being a good mentor?” Claire asked annoyed.  
“I don’t like that he likes you. I don’t like that because he likes you Shaun, Park and I are second class residents.” She said as she went through the clipboard.  
Claire looked back at the computer. “For someone who is as cynical as you are, you are shockingly naïve.” Morgan rolled her eyes. Claire continued, “I’ll tell you what you did. You threw a bomb because you felt slighted. You made Melendez doubt himself and his judgement. You made him resent you, Shaun, Park and me.” 

Claire looked back at the computer. “For someone who is as cynical as you are, you

Morgan looked over, “I’d like to think it’s that easy to change the status quo but I am pretty naïve” she said factiously as she went back to writing. Claire was annoyed but wasn’t going to comment again when the patient spoke up. “I’m with Dr. B on this one” he said smiling. Claire looked over embarrassed, “Sorry, I thought you were asleep. Office politics.” 

“That’s ok he said. Looking at brain waves can’t be that interesting” he commented as Claire looked back at the screen realizing the patient was still asleep.

Claire and Morgan let Andrews know about the situation before leaving for the night. “We’ll work on it tomorrow” he advised. 

“How’s it going with your residents?” Lim asked as she faced Neil on the elevator. 

Before he was able to answer Shaun stopped the elevator door. “I’d like to order an autopsy on Jane” he said. 

Melendez turned towards him “We’ve went over this, there was nothing suspicious about her death”

Shaun looked over at Lim, “I was asking the Chief of Surgery”

Neil looked down, there was a lot he wanted to say but nothing appropriate. 

Audrey answered Shaun, “I know the case and I agree with Doctor Melendez” Neil and Audrey stepped off the elevator and he gave her a “does that answer your question” look before turning and walking away. He was pissed and she knew it, however it didn’t change the facts. 

“Hey” Melendez greeted the next morning as Claire entered the lounge and got some coffee. “Hey” she smiled. 

“How’s it going?” He asked

“We’ve got an interesting patient that apparently has one personality when he’s awake and one when he’s asleep” she said raising her eyebrows.

“Maybe Morgan has the same issue” he chuckled

Claire tried not to spit out coffee. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have” he shook his head.

“You know, she’s the one that complained,” Claire said looking in front of her. “I don’t get it. You’d think that Dr. Lim would take Morgan with a grain of salt knowing how competitive she is” she said taking another sip of her coffee.

“Yeah” Neil shrugged “I’ll be a jerk later to make her feel better” he offered with his trademark wink.

Claire smiled and her eyes twinkled. Neil wasn’t sure if he saw that mischievous twinkle before.

“They are having cosmic bowling tonight at the bowling alley near me, wanna come?” he asked

“Sure. I haven’t bowled in forever” she laughed.

“Something I can win at then” He smiled

“I never said you’d win” Claire stopped herself from playfully smacking his arm.

“It’s on Melendez,” she said pointing to fingers at her eyes then his

“Oh I’m scared” he laughed.

A short time later, Morgan and Claire went back up to the lounge to search for a solution. Andrews entered, “Where do we stand with the two Aiden’s?”   
“Between the two alters they engage in about every single behavior” Morgan replied.   
“Ok then we go back to Dr. Lim’s list”  
“Maybe we should be looking at Paraneoplastic syndromes? Claire brought up  
“You may want to consider psychiatric issues” Melendez spoke up from his desk where he was working.   
Clare looked over her shoulder towards him. “He could be having psychotic or dissociative episodes.” Melendez finished.

“I have a fair amount of experience with people with psychiatric issues, if he had psychosis, I would have picked up on it.” She said looking at Andrews and then back towards Melendez. Melendez gestured as if to say “ok.”   
Morgan brought up some possible issues that Claire then rebutted. As Claire was explaining her rebuttal, Melendez came to the entry of his door and interrupted her. “Actually, our personal experiences make us less effective in spotting symptoms.” He said standing with his arms crossed. Claire looked over at him. “You know I always make an effort to be as objective as possible”   
“well, you’re not this time” he responded. Morgan looked at Andrews uncomfortably.  
“The vast majority of paraneoplastic syndrome’s present with antibodies.” He took the chart and looked. “His labs show a normal serum count” he said looking back at her.   
“The vast majority don’t have dueling entities. All diseases don’t preset with competing entities day and night”   
“I’m just giving you an idea” Melendez brushed off  
“No, you’re undermining mine.” Claire shot back.

“Fine. Your idea is brilliant, go waste your time on it.” He responded  
“Thank you both.” Andrews interrupted. Marcus was rattled by very few things. A Melendez/Browne fight was one of them though.

“Get an MRI, rule out brain tumors and MS. get a full panel and check for paraneoplastic syndromes” he instructed and then looked Melendez’s way, “and a psych consult” he finished before leaving making sure he gave a nod to both Claire and Melendez’s ideas. Claire bit her lip and looked annoyed. Morgan shifted uncomfortably. “Guess we should get started” Claire said taking the file and heading for the door.

Andrews came back into Melendez’s office a few minutes later. “I say this as a friend” he started as Neil looked at him curiously. “Just get a room and get it out of your systems.” He said seriously.

Melendez looked at him “What?!”

Andrews held his hands up. “I’m just saying. As a friend. The tension between you to is dangerous” he said before walking away.

Walking into the bowling alley there were lights all around, she quickly spotted Neil and headed over. “Morgan buy the fight?” he asked as he handed her shoes. “Is it weird how hard we have to hide a platonic friendship?” Claire asked “Very, but it’s worth it” Neil replied taking a sip of his beer.  
“You’re up first” he smiled  
Claire got her bowling ball and walked up towards the alley. She thought it was doing fine until it suddenly veered off into the gutter.  
“Bowling really isn’t your game is it?” Neil laughed  
“I’m warming up” Claire defended  
“Ok” he laughed again.  
He took his turn knocking most of the pins down.  
“What” Claire mouthed playfully.  
Her next turn she was able to get a few down. Their game continued on like this.  
They had a couple of beers which wasn’t helping Claire’s bowling game at all.  
She went up for her next turn and got a gutter ball.  
“Get out of the gutter Browne” Neil told her laughing at his own joke.  
“Hey” she smiled as she shook her head “if you can’t beat em, join em” she joked.  
Neil choked on his beer.  
“You ok?” she asked  
“Yeah, went down the wrong pipe” he tried to laugh.  
He was having bad thoughts and had to stop himself so much so that on his next frame the first ball was a gutter.  
“Who’s mind is in the gutter now?” Claire jokingly asked.  
Neil could feel his face getting red. His second turn was a strike.  
“Precision” he smiled  
Claire rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll get you next time” she stuck her tongue out as she sat to take off her shoes.  
“Try and beat the master all you’d like. He’ll still be the master” Neil offered.  
“What?” she asked scrunching her nose up. “Why’s the master got to be a man?” she replied with a sassy attitude.  
He looks down, then back at her “Last time I checked…” he trailed off  
She put her hand over her face “Ok, ok I walked into that one” she laughed.

They got to their cars and went their separate ways. Neil waited for her to get into hers and pull out before he did. She was pretty amazing and this friendship was worth fighting for.

The next day, Claire and Shaun were on Melendez rotation. They met with the patient to discuss her symptoms and issues. Coming out of the room, Melendez advises them to “set up in the lounge and get me copies of each of those…” but he’s interrupted as someone calls “Claire.” She looks over “Dash! What are you doing here?” she smiles  
“You changed your number” he replies.  
“Right, it’s a long story” she replies with a smile.  
“Dash you remember Dr. Melendez, Dr. Murphy” she reintroduces them.  
Melendez nods and then looks to the side.  
“Of course, you gave my wife 6 more good months. We considered re-naming our cat after you” Dash replies.  
“That would have been foolish, cats remember their names” Shaun said awkwardly.  
“I’m sorry for your loss, I wish we could have done more” Melendez replied.  
“We’ll let you two catch up” he said as he motioned for Shaun to follow him.  
Claire gives a big smile as Dash looked at her. It was nice to see a friendly face. He gave her a hug as Melendez looked back from the elevator and felt his heart breaking at their exchange.

He wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but he had definitely developed feelings that were more than friends with Claire. He knew however, she was his resident and it wasn’t something that he could pursue.

Later that morning Melendez, Claire and Shaun sat in the lounge going over their patient's symptoms and previous diagnosis.  
“What about vasculatius or disotinomia? Both are consistent with nausea and fatigue” Claire asked  
“Her temperal artery was negative which rules out vasculitis and I think I saw something on distinomia” Melendez answered picking up some papers.  
Shawn interjected, “there are 15 different causes of distinomia, 7 have been ruled out..”Shaun stated as Melendez sat the paper down making a face.  
“How did you make Dr. Lim fall in love with you after you were friends for so long?” Shawn asked.  
The room got awkward and Neil looked over at Claire.  
She pushed her lips together before telling him “I assume that’s directed at you”  
Melendez sat for a second “do you now Sherlock” he replied in his head. Why was Shaun asking this question? Why now? Why with Claire right here? Yes, it happened. No, he didn’t regret it. But Murphy’s timing sucked.  
“I don’t think you make anyone fall in love with you Shaun. It unfolds naturally over time” he replied thinking of his relationship with Claire.  
“That’s not true” Shaun stated back  
“Everyone starts off not loving you but you say and do things that make them fall in love with you. That’s the point of romance but romance is harder if you’re already friends with the person”

Claire sat back and listened to Shaun. He had a point to an extent. If you fall first, it’s hard to not ruin a friendship or to find out if the other person has the same feelings.

“You can’t hide the less attractive parts of yourself” Shaun finished.  
“It can be an advantage” Melendez replied “you already know what pisses them off”  
“That’s very true,” Shaun said as if he had an epiphany.  
Melendez wanted to laugh as he looked over at Claire briefly.  
“Shaun, did Carly tell you she just wants to be friends or are you talking about someone else?” Claire asked as Shaun started texting.

Suddenly Shawn had an idea of what the patient's issue could be. His test suggestion Claire advised, could cause side effects of excruciating headache and temporary vision loss.  
“She’ll give her consent” Melendez interjected. “It’s a reasonable diagnosis and she’s desperate for an answer” he finished as he stood and got his lab coat.  
Claire accepted his instruction and went to go refill her water before getting started. Shaun caught up with her in the hallway and asked if she could do the test on her own since it only took one doctor to put in the lumbar drain.  
“I have something time-sensitive to take care of” Shaun advised.  
“Sure’ she replied tapping her cup.  
Claire proceeds with the test and everything went fine until about thirty minutes later. As she saw Shaun coming into the room with alarms going off, she explained the current situation to him.  
“I was wrong, my idea made things worse” he acknowledged. “I missed something” he repeated as Claire tried to get his attention finally able to break through. Shaun was smart but it was moments like this he drove her crazy.

She went back to Melendez office to explain the situation with Shaun who advised that it could be a tumor. “Get an MRI” Melendez replied as he directed his attention back to the paper he was filling out. Shaun got up quickly and headed out.  
“You ok?” Melendez asked concerned  
“I’m fine” Claire replied getting up. “Sometimes Shaun is a lot. This is one of those sometimes” she let out a laugh.  
“What happened?” he questioned.  
“Nothing. Just Shaun being… Shaun. No big deal” she smiled  
“Are you mad because I went with his diagnosis?” Melendez asked  
Claire looked surprised at the question, “No, that’s silly. You made your call based on your experience and knowledge. You know how Shaun can be sometimes, it’s nothing just draining at times” she shrugged  
Melendez nodded.  
“At least he’s not asking what gives you a parade” he commented trying to lighten the mood.  
Claire could feel herself blushing “Oh God! You heard about that quest?” she laughed  
“Wish I hadn’t” he chuckled.  
“Back to it. Thanks for the laugh” she said with a genuine smile before turning to leave.

“What gives you a parade,” Neil thought to himself “What the hell possessed me to say that?” he shook his head.


	6. The amazing Dr. Browne

That evening, Neil realized that Claire hadn’t stopped by at the end of her shift, so he decided to go check on her and see if she was in the locker room. He saw her sitting on the bench with recipes in front of her.  
“New kicks won’t help you out run me” he joked  
“Hmm” she said holding the box. “They are recipes, from Dash…well Kayla by way of Dash. It’s complicated” she replied.  
She took a deep breath and he could tell she was frustrated. He looked at her concerned. She told him that Dash had asked her out on a date. He took a breath in and held it. She looked nervous. This wasn’t the time for his jealousy to show. He sat down on the bench beside her and played the part of good mentor and friend.   
“What did you say?” he asked reluctantly  
“Nothing. I stammered and then I fled.” She replied  
Neil couldn’t help but laugh.   
“What did you want to say?” He asked suddenly feeling nauseous. Maybe she did that because she felt something with him and now was conflicted. He held his breath for a moment before she answered.  
“I don’t know” she rubbed her eyes. Claire explained that she typically used men, most of which didn’t mind, and she wasn’t sure if she could trust herself with someone she actually cared about. She realized that Shaun was right, coming home to an empty apartment sucked.  
Melendez realized the prom king had entered the friend zone. Accepting it, he gave her the best advice he could.   
“Claire it’s not that complicated. You lit up when you saw him this morning. He seems to make you happy. You deserve to be happy” he told her as they locked eyes.   
She deserved happiness, it’s not something he could give her right now but he could encourage her to find it. He had to look beyond himself to what was best for Claire.   
She smiled. “I don’t know” she briefly laid her head on his shoulder before picking it up realizing what she had done. He hated that she moved so quickly it was a nice moment.   
“Kayla made me promise to go out with him after she passed away. She was convinced we would hit it off.” Claire explained. “It feels weird and I’m not sure I even want to but I did promise her” she threw her hand up.   
Neil nodded. “Look at it this way, it’s just dinner not marriage” he offered which made Claire laugh. “Plus, if things get awkward, just call me and hang up then I’ll call you back and tell you there’s an emergency at the hospital you are needed for” he shrugged.

Claire’s face lit up as she laughed. He wanted to lean over and kiss her so bad but knew that it couldn’t happen. She’d feel betrayed after confiding all of this to him.   
He stood up and took his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll keep this on me, just in case” he smiled as he turned to leave. 

He gave her butterflies in her stomach. If things were different, they’d be great together she was sure of it. Things weren’t different though, and quiet, empty apartments weren’t fun. She called Dash and set up dinner for the next night.

Shaun came up with an idea to relieve their patients’ ailments and so they went into surgery. Melendez offered Shaun the tool since it was his idea. “It was your idea and we have the same amount of experience in this one” he said passing the tool. Shaun looked surprised and Claire nodded towards him in encouragement. 

He had some trouble getting the bubble to burst. “Nothing is coming out” he said now doubting himself.   
“Try using your fingers to pinch the gland and use a circular motion to coax it out” Claire advised.  
Shaun stared and Melendez looked over at her curiously. Claire just shrugged “I’ve popped my share of pimples” Melendez let out a little laugh and Shaun tried it with success. 

Neil couldn’t look at Claire, she was brilliant and never ceased to amaze him. Any other resident would have asked to take over the surgery and show off their knowledge but not Claire. Even after Shaun had gotten on her nerves earlier, she still took the high road. She was genuinely proud of Shaun as he succeeded in the surgery. 

The next day they checked in on the patient and she was doing great. Melendez complimented both of them for their teamwork and support.   
“Now get out of here. You deserve it” he smiled.   
Claire and Shaun got up to leave. Claire started to say something but then didn’t. Before she headed out the door Neil called her name and she turned to look. He simply held up his phone and smiled.   
“Thanks” she smiled back before opening the door to leave.


	7. Sparks. or no?

Claire went to Dash’s place for dinner. They thought they had followed the instructions and she warned him ahead of time she wasn’t a cook. Pulling it out of the oven she removed the foil. It looked awful. They dug in and tried. “It taste worse than it looks” she laughed. He agreed that it was bad. They spent the evening reminiscing about fun times. He made her laugh and it felt good.   
Neil sat at home, keeping his phone close wondering if Claire would call. Part of him hoping she would. It was now close to midnight and he figured he might as well get some sleep, if she hadn’t called by now chances are, she wouldn’t. 

The next day Claire was in the lounge when Neil arrived. “Hey” he greeted as she looked up.   
“Hey” she smiled.   
“Date go well?”   
Claire made a face, “Eh, it was fun. We totally ruined the food” she explained  
Neil’s mind immediately jumped to conclusions of what that meant. After all, if he had a dinner date with Claire Browne he’d let the food burn too.   
He looked down and nodded.  
“It was good though, nice to catch up” she shrugged.  
“That’s good” he smiled as he walked into his office.   
“Why did you ask?” he wondered to himself. “Should’ve just waited to see if she said something” he thought as he took papers out of his bag.   
“Is Melendez talking to himself?” Park asked as he entered the lounge.   
“I don’t think so” Claire said turning to look in his office.   
About the same time Melendez looked up and saw Park and Claire looking his way. They immediately looked away so he went about his business.

Shaun and Claire were still on Melendez rotation and Claire was having to pick up slack because Shaun had been dealing with some personal issues. He was broken hearted over Leah and regardless of his intelligence and talent; it affected him being able to work. Claire tried her best to have patience with him, knowing it was difficult.  
“Where’s Murphy?” Melendez asked when he saw her walking out of a patient’s room doing rounds.   
“He’s running late” she replied looking at the chart.   
“Do I need to call him or get with Glassman?” he asked   
“No, it’s fine. I’ll go and check on him after I finish with this last patient” she insisted.   
One would think her own experiences would cause Claire to be more calloused and expect people to just push through, but she didn’t. While she expected it of herself, she was much more forgiving to others.  
She went to Shaun’s apartment and explained he needed to get himself together and come it. She convinced him that it would make him feel better. Once at the hospital he was mad because he didn’t’ in fact feel any better. As a result, he chose to be snippy with both her and Melendez.  
Melendez drew the line when Shaun snapped at a patient. Shaun walked out and Melendez told him either he walked back in or wouldn’t be working at the hospital any longer.   
That evening, Shaun and Claire was trying to come up with a solution for their new patient.   
Clarie threw several ideas out and Shaun shot down each one however couldn’t come up with a solution of his own. His bad mood followed him all day long.   
Neil stayed out of it as Shaun interrupted Claire letting her handle it on her own. “Ok well, come up with something outside the box” Melendez finally commented. “That’s a stupid expression and you are wasting valuable time just because you are trying to be nice to her” Shaun replied getting irritated. He liked Claire and considered her to be a friend. She was one of his first real friends at the hospital. He knew though, that Melendez liked Claire, and she him which annoyed Shawn when the object of his affection didn’t feel the same way at all and rejected him.   
Claire rolled her eyes “Murphy” Melendez tried to interrupt. “We should do the cerebellum surgery before he has..” Shaun continued. “Murphy” Melendez said again more sternly. “I am not being nice. I’m using my experience and judgment to make the call. That’s my job.” Neil calmly explained. “You are being nice” Shaun replied bluntly. “And you’re being a jerk.” Neil shot back irritated now by Shaun. “You’ve got the night if you two can’t come up with a solution by morning we will proceed with the original plan” he told them both before turning to leave.   
Neil felt bad, he knew that Murphy was going to be impossible but all he could do was give them the chance to work it out.   
Claire didn’t feel like he was being nice and was relieved that he didn’t just shoot her down because Shaun was accusing him of it.   
Claire tried to come up with several solutions, but each one Shaun shut down again, without offering a solution of his own. “Shaun I’ve always supported you” she pleaded.  
“You supported me when you thought I was right” Shaun replied as he got up to leave. “Seriously?” Claire thought to herself.   
Claire asked Park and Reznick, “what do you guys think?”   
Morgan sat uncomfortably for a second before Park told her they had to go. “We do?” he showed her the file and they got up to leave.   
Claire felt like she was being exiled by the other residents. Park was obviously still frustrated with her and felt like she was too often on Melendez rotation.   
It hurt Claire most though when Shaun jumped on the bandwagon of Melendez being nice to her. She knew that Shaun was hurt and just acting out, but it still bothered her. She tried to step back and see if from another perspective but still didn’t understand their logic.   
Claire continued to push through; however still hitting dead ends. Melendez came back feeling bad that he knew Shaun was not going to be any help.   
“Make any progress?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I figured out a lateral approach, but Shaun thinks it would leave his spine unstable and cause a stroke” she explained.   
“Yeah, I agree” Melendez added.  
“Me too” Claire lamented.   
A nurse came to the door and interrupted. “Dr Browne, these just came for you” Claire looked up surprised as the nurse stood there with flowers and sat them on the table.   
“Dash is a romantic. Thought you hated romantics” Neil commented.   
Claire smiled widely as she looked at the card and flowers.   
“Yeah, he’s teasing me. I told him I thought guys who sent flowers were lame” she laughed.   
She put her face to them and breathed deeply. “We haven’t even kissed yet’ she admitted. Neil was surprised. After thinking that their food was burnt the other night due to some other physical activities, he had to admit to himself, he was a little relieved.   
“What are you waiting for?” he asked.  
In his mind he was sorting hoping it would cause her to say because she wasn’t sure, she felt something for him.  
Claire looked over “I don’t know. I enjoy being with him. I actually forgot how funny he is. Just hasn’t seemed like the right time.” She explained.  
She refused to admit it but she didn’t feel a romantic interest in Dash at all. He was a friend. Period. It wasn’t the same feeling she had when she was with Neil that made her feel giddy on the inside. Neil was her boss though, her mentor and she couldn’t just cross that line.   
Melendez changed the subject “Actually I’m more worried about stroke risk than instability so focus on fixing that” he said as he got up.  
“And Claire, if he’s the right guy stop holding out for the right time” he told her before he left. It was advice he wished that he could take, but this situation was different. Maybe knowing she was happy with Dash it would be easier for him to handle why they couldn’t be together.   
Claire decided to give up, leaving her notes on the table. She was mentally exhausted and she had agreed to meet Dash at a club to hear a band.   
Leaving the club that night they were laughing and reminiscing about the time he got thrown out of a club in college.   
“I better get going” she laughed “I have an early surgery” she smiled.   
“Ok, be safe” he said turning to leave.   
Claire decided to take her chance and see what was there. She tugged at his arm and he turned around. Placing her hands on the side of his face she kissed him. It felt… awkward. She smiled “Goodnight.” He smiled back not sure of what to say.   
Although he wouldn’t admit it anyone Dash was lonely and Claire was familiar. Kayla had told him that she thought he and Claire would make a great couple.   
Claire got into her car, and thought about Melendez; sure that if their lips met there would be sparks. If only he wasn’t her boss.   
At the hospital, Neil had gone back up to his office to try and focus on some work. Instead of thinking about Claire and her date.   
It was almost midnight and he picked up his stuff to leave. On his way out he noticed Claire’s notepad. There had to be a reason for the issues occurring when the patient's neck was tilted. He sat his stuff down and reviewed her thoughts on it. Before he knew it, it was morning and Claire entered the lounge with Shawn. He was still in his close from the previous day. “I had an idea.  
Actually it was yours” he looked at Claire as he handed her the iPad, “it’s right approach, just the wrong route” he said taking a sip of his coffee. “Were you here all night?” she asked. “Yeah, I saw your notes and started doing some research. Before I knew it, it was too late to leave.” He explained.  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve stayed” she told him “No, it’s fine, if you hadn’t gotten as far as you did we wouldn’t be here now” he smiled. 

She’d follow him anywhere with that smile regardless of consequence. She was lost in the thought as he explained he was going to freshen up and then they’d go talk to the patient.


	8. I think I'm in Love

They scheduled the surgery, although it was risky they were confident that it would work out. Dash had text Claire about going to club again to hear another band and maybe some dinner beforehand. She reluctantly agreed, not sure of how to say this wasn’t working out. He did make her laugh, and maybe that was enough.   
Claire walked into Melendez’s office as he was packing up. “Finn’s exam was normal, but I am not sure it was worth the risk” she admitted. “We did a good thing today. Mostly because of you” he said leaning back on the front of his desk.  
“That’s kind of you to say” she says shyly.   
“Your commitment to your patients reminds me of why I got into medicine.” He tells her with a pause. Being around you makes me a better surgeon. A better person” he tells her now looking directly at her.   
Claire didn’t know what to say or do. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. It was wrong, and she couldn’t. He was probably telling her this out of kindness not this underlying message she was taking it for right now.   
Did he feel the same way though? Is that what caused him to open up? Or was he just being a good mentor and friend? She wasn’t sure. “Well goodnight” she smiled. “goodnight” he replied as she turned to leave. She was on her way to meet Dash for dinner, but all she could think about was Neil and her regret. “Focus Claire,” she told herself as she got in the car. She had to push back these feelings. She was sure she was reading Melendez wrong.   
Neil sat in his office wondering what Claire was thinking. Wondering if he said too much. What if she felt betrayed, like her mentor was trying to develop an inappropriate relationship with her?   
Claire and Dash had dinner, and he mentioned going to Yosemite next weekend since she was off. He was giving fun descriptions about embracing their inner “tree hugger” and she laughed. Her heart wasn’t there though.  
“I think I’m gonna call it an early night,” she said  
“Are you sure?” he asked “we don’t have to go to the club we could hang out here and watch a movie” he offered.   
“I’m sure, I’ve got an early day tomorrow” she replied. Dash knew they weren’t meant to be more than friends and could see that it was weighing on Claire also. She got her stuff. “I’ll see you later” she smiled and headed out the door. “Be careful going home” he told her. The fact that he didn’t try an kiss her before she left told her that he probably felt the same way she did.   
Claire contacted her therapist and asked if they could talk. “You ready to tell me what’s on your mind?” the therapist asked. “Not really” Claire replied, struggling. “I… I think I’m in love with my boss” she admits.   
“What makes you think that?” the therapist asked.   
“I’m able to be me around him and he still sees good. He makes me want to be better. He’s an amazing person” She replied.  
“Do you think that he feels the same way about you?” she asked.  
“I… I don’t know” Claire answered her knees nervously bouncing.  
“When I left tonight, we were talking and he told me that I made him a better surgeon, and a better person” she explains.  
“Tell me I’m wrong and how to move past this please” she ask her face now in her hands.   
“Maybe he feels the same way you do Claire” the therapist replied.   
Claire sat in shock, he couldn’t, could he. “What do I do?” she asked.   
“I’d suggest that you talk to him. You’re friends, who have spent time together away from work. During that time find a way to ask him. I’m not saying it’s the best idea to be in love with your boss but you have to work this out and find out what it is” her therapist offered.  
“Ugghh” Claire let out.   
“What about Dash?” The therapist asked.   
“We’re friends. There’s nothing else there really” she lamented.   
“I should go, thank you for seeing me last minute” Claire said grabbing her purse.   
“Anytime Claire” she smiled and walked her to the door.   
Claire had the next day off so she planned on sleeping in but dreams of Melendez invaded her sleep so she was up earlier than she planned.


	9. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Thank you for the comments :). In case you're wondering, I'm thinking that there will be no earthquake. Somebody has to give some hope during this quarantine LOL

Against her better judgment she decided to send him a text to see if he wanted to go for a run. She sat and fidgeted with the phone to see if he responded.  
Neal felt his phone buzz and picked it up to look. A smiled crept on his face when he saw it was Claire asking if he wanted to run. He quickly replied “Sure. I can be ready whenever you are.” He was actually already on a run because he couldn’t sleep but was willing to go on another with her.   
Claire almost jumped when the phone buzzed in her hand. Her heart could have exploded at his simple “sure” even though she tried not to let it go there. “I can be there in 20” she replied.  
Neil sent a thumbs-up emoji in response. That gave him time to change real quick and get some water.   
“Hey” she said walking up. “Hey” He smiled. “I called and checked on Finn, he’s doing great” he told her to help reassure she did a good thing. “Good! I’m glad.” She smiled happily as she stretched. Suddenly she says “1, 2, 3. GO” and she took off running. Neil was still stretching and caught off guard.   
“Hey!” he laughed “That’s cheating!” he hollered as he raced to keep up with her. “Someone told me to always be prepared!” she responded keeping her lead. “They didn’t know what they were talking about” he joked “Watch out for that turtle!” he yelled. She suddenly stopped looking for the turtle when he ran past her “gotcha!” he teased. She picked back up to check up with him and playfully elbowed him as she went by. “What?!” he pretended to be offended. She got back around the track and sat down laughing. He was getting slower. “What is that Melendez?” she yelled. He laughed, exhausted with this being his second run of the morning.  
“I’m old” he said sitting down beside her. He was closer than either of them realized when she turned her face towards him and their lips were inches apart. “Oh whaah, I don’t want excuses” she joked. The both felt the electricity between them as she tried to nonchalantly look forwards again. Her heart was beating faster, and it wasn’t from the running.   
Everything in Neil wanted to place his hand on her cheek and pull her towards him for a kiss. He couldn’t though, even if he was almost sure that he felt what he did. “I’ll deny it if anyone ever ask” he started as he stood up and Claire looked curiously “but you wore me out” he laughed extending a hand to help her off the ground. She accepted his hand almost giving her goosebumps at the physical contact. “Imagine how that would go over… I wore Dr. Melendez out!” she joked and he spit out the water he had just taken a drink of. “Warn me next time before you’re going to do something like that” he laughed. Claire could see him blushing and it gave her a satisfying feeling knowing it wasn’t just her.   
“See you Tuesday, if not before” she smiled as they walked towards their car. “See you” he smiled back his mind going back to her joke about wearing him out.   
This was getting harder for him to deal with and try to ignore. She was like an addiction that you shouldn’t have but it made you feel so good that you couldn’t stop.


	10. Better as Friends

Claire got a text from Dash asking if she wanted to meet later for coffee. She dreaded it. Walking into the coffee shop they greet each other with a hug. “How are you?” he asked as they sat down. “I’m good” she smiled. They sat in an awkward silence got a minute before Dash finally spoke up.   
“Claire are you ok? You’re here but you don’t really seem to be here.” He asked  
“I’m fine” she smiled as she moved her hair behind her ears and looked down.   
“You know, Kayla asked that we give this a shot” he started to say.   
“I know, I..” she began to reply  
“I think we have” he smiled sheepishly.   
Claire’s eyes shot up and looked at him.  
“I don’t want to lose you as a friend Claire. I don’t think that romantic spark is there for us, but I don’t want it to ruin our friendship.” He said taking her hand.  
Claire let out a sigh and felt relieved. She wasn’t sure if it was just her or if he felt the same way too. “I don’t want to lose it either. I have so much fun hanging out with you, but you’re like the brother I never had” she explained.   
“Friends?” he raised his coffee cup  
“Friends” she tapped her cup with his.   
Suddenly she heard a voice from behind “Claire?” and she turned around to see Dr. Lim in line at the counter.   
“Dr. Lim” she waved as Audrey came over   
“Dash, this is Dr. Lim, Dr Lim, this is Dash” she introduced.   
“Nice to meet you” Audrey extended out her hand.   
“I’ll let you guys get back to your afternoon just thought I’d say hello” Audrey said as she headed out.   
Although it was his day off, Neil was back in the office the following day working on a case study. Audrey was doing some general rounds and noticed him in his office. “Hey” he greeted as she opened the door. “What did I do this time?” he said looking back down at his notepad finishing up a sentence.   
“Nothing. I just saw you and thought I’d come say hello.” She replied standing hands resting in front of her. “Oh” he said setting his pen down.   
“How’s it going?” she asked “Isn’t it your day off?”   
“Good. And yes, it is but I needed to work on this case study and my files were here” he shrugged.   
“How’s it going with the residents?” she asked taking a seat  
“Fine. At least as far as I know. Murphy is having romance issues which has made him rather annoying but other than that..” he trailed off.   
“I saw Claire at a coffee shop yesterday afternoon” she said watching for his reaction.   
“hmm” he nodded  
“She was with a young man, Dash, I think?” she tried to remember.   
“Yeah. They’ve gone out a couple times” Melendez replied staring off into space a little.   
“Are you ok with that?” she asked squinting her eyes as if it would help her see through his façade.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied.  
“Just wondering” she smiled. “Don’t stay all day, try and get some actual rest” she instructed.   
“Ok boss” he replied knowing she hated when he did that.   
Neil didn’t ask when they were at the track how her date with Dash went. He purposely avoided it not wanting to know. He tried to work again on his case study, but his concentration was shot. He wondered what Claire was doing but stopped himself. “She is your resident” he reminded himself. He never had this issue before and will admit that he looked down on people who had.


	11. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for the feedback and comments <3 It means so much!! Also, I apparently completely screwed up and didn't post all of chapter 5 so it seemed that there was a jump lol. I went back and fixed it if you're interested :).

The next day Neil decided to do something he rarely ever did and call out sick.   
He had to put these feelings for Claire in a box and lock them away. Maybe a sick day would help.   
Lim would assign rotations for the week and may possibly put Claire on hers or Andrews.   
He worked on a few articles that he was submitting to a couple of different medical publications.   
He was doing a great job of concentrating when he was interrupted later that afternoon by a knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, maybe it was a solicitor and if he ignored them, they’d go away. He sat on the couch and continued to work. A minute later the knock came again. Looking up he huffed as he went over to see what they wanted.

Opening the door, he was surprised to find Claire on the other side. “Um, Uh, Hi” she stammered seeing the irritated look on his face and feeling like this was a horrible idea. The expression on his face softened seeing that it was her but she was too nervous to realize it and not making eye contact.   
“Um, you weren’t in today, Dr. Lim said you were sick, so I um, I just wanted to drop this off for you. Get better soon” she held out a white take out bag with chowder in it.  
As soon as he took it from her hand to look inside she turned and started to walk away. 

“Claire” he called  
She slowly turned around a knot in her stomach, this was such a dumb idea. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you, I shouldn’t have just stopped by; I…” she tried to explain.   
“Thank you” he smiled  
“Welcome,” she replied looking down as she started to turn again to leave.  
“Want to come inside?” he asked causing her to stop.  
“I don’t want to intrude” She replied playing with her hair.  
“No, not at all. I thought it was some solicitor at the door” he laughed.  
He stepped aside to let her in, and closed the door behind her.   
“Want some?” he asked as he went to grab a spoon  
“No, I’m good. Thanks” she smiled standing and looking around his place.   
“You can sit, you’re not gonna get any taller standing” he joked “just sit those papers on the table there”   
She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch as she picked up the paper. 

“You working on some articles?” she asked looking over one  
“Yeah” he answered as he then tasted the chowder. “So good… Thank you”   
Claire smiled and read over one of the articles as Neil came and sat down beside her.   
“This is a great idea,” she said turning slightly towards him causing their legs to touch.   
“The only kind I have” he smirked.  
She smacked his leg as a reflex then realizing how close they were. Neil felt the shift and in an effort to make this less awkward asked how things were going with Dash.   
“Lim said she saw you guys at a coffee shop” he added between bites.   
“So she told you?” Claire laughed and widened her eyes.   
Neil shrugged. Way to make things less awkward he thought to himself.  
“We’re just friends. He’s funny and kind but there’s nothing more there” she said fidgeting with her hands.   
“Oh, I’m sorry” he replied setting the bowl down.  
“No, I’m just glad he felt the same way because that would have been awkward” she chuckled  
“Yeah” he replied wondering about the situation they were in.   
“You know, what you said the other night about not waiting for the perfect time?” she asked  
“Yeah” he answered looking down

She placed her hand on his cheek to turn his face towards her and their lips met in a soft kiss.  
He was trying to restrain himself keeping his hands firmly against the couch. Claire felt the electricity but wasn’t sure if he did too.   
She pulled back and touched her lips with her fingers. “I um,” she said feeling awkward “I should go” she went to stand as he reached for her arm to bring her back to the couch putting his other hand on her neck and kissing her passionately.   
She moaned as he tugged on her bottom lip with his own lips. Suddenly an alarm went off causing them to jump.   
She put her hand on her heart. “Sorry” she laughed “I set an alarm to make sure I got back on time,” she said disabling it.   
“I should probably head back” she smiled biting her lip. He nodded, “I’ll walk you out” he replied standing. He opened the door for her to leave.   
As she walked past she stopped and stood on her tiptoes, “One for the road?” she said before placing her lips on his. His hands found their way to her waist pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. She reluctantly pulled back after a couple of minutes. “I’ll see you later” she smiled.   
Neil shut the door feeling like he was floating on cloud nine.   
He was feeling "better", maybe he should head into work. What if it makes it awkward? What if she decides it’s a bad idea? Suddenly he wasn’t sure what he had given into.


	12. Overstepping Boundaries and Effects

Claire got back to the hospital and tried to wipe the giddy smile off her face. It felt so good though.   
“Somebody is happy” Morgan commented as they headed to the lounge.   
Claire rolled her eyes “What’s wrong with happy?” she asked   
“Nothing. I’m just wondering what the source of it is” Morgan pried  
Claire ignored her and continued to walk.   
“Where’d you go for lunch?” Morgan asked  
“Wild Tale” Claire responded opening the door to the lounge.  
“hmm” Morgan pushed  
“Ok Morgan, fine” Claire turned and Morgan thought she was getting a confession.   
“My good mood is out the window, happy now?” she asked irritated.   
“I was just kidding” Morgan tried to back paddle. 

The hospital was short-staffed and so the residents had to work a longer shift. Claire was exhausted. As she went to leave she saw a missed text from Neil earlier in the day.   
“Thanks for lunch”   
She smiled. It was now late and she wasn’t sure if she should bother replying now but at the same time didn’t want him to think she ignored him. She replied back   
“Just saw this, busy day :) you’re welcome!”   
She put the phone down in her seat and headed home. 

Neil was sitting on the couch distracting himself with tv but not really paying attention when he heard the text come through. He smiled reading her reply and wondered if it was a normal busy day or if something out of the ordinary happened. She probably didn’t feel like talking about it right now. He wondered if he caused extra work because he called out and then felt guilty.  
The next morning he decided he would pick up a fruit parfait and some donuts to take into the residents as a gesture of thanks and as a way to ease his own guilt for calling out sick when he, in fact, wasn’t.   
He set it up in the lounge while they were on their initial rounds. As they entered, they were all surprised to see it on the table and when he noticed them in he came out of his office. 

“Hey” he greeted.  
“This looks delicious. But I’ve had breakfast” Shaun said looking at the table.  
“Oh. Well, I thought I’d bring you guys some breakfast or a snack to thank you for your hard work yesterday” he offered.  
“Thank you” Park smiled grabbing a bowl  
“I’m starving, Thank you” Morgan replied grabbing a bowl.   
“Where’s Dr. Browne?” Melendez asked.   
“She’s stuck in room 312 with a patient who likes to tell the same stories over and over again. He seemed kind of sweet on her” Park replied as Morgan chuckled   
“Sweet on her? If his knee wasn’t blown out, he’d chase her down the hall” she joked.   
Melendez furrowed his brow. He couldn’t just run down there and get her. “You guys enjoy” He shook his head and went into his office. Ten minutes later, just after the other residents had left Claire walked into the lounge and plopped down on the couch. “Ugh” she closed her eyes for a second. Neil saw her from his desk and walked over and opened the door to the lounge. “Rough morning?” he smiled as he so sophisticatedly rested one hand in his pocket.  
Claire looked up. “You could say that” she chuckled.   
“I, um, brought some fruit and pastries in this morning” he gestured “if you’re hungry”  
“Oh, thank you!” she smiled as she got some fruit.   
Neil stood not knowing what to say or if she wanted to talk about it.   
“Park said you got stuck with a patient” he finally commented  
Claire tossed her head back. “Oh my God, I kept trying to get out and then he just kept going. Apparently, I remind him of his late wife” she shook her head.   
“Oh,” Neil chuckled silently a little relieved that it was an older patient and that he didn’t make an idiot of himself earlier. He seemed uncomfortable, in turn making Claire feel very insecure.   
“Um, she said finishing her bite of fruit, “I’m sorry about yesterday I overstepped my boundaries and it won’t happen again” she said looking down at the floor before looking back at him. He looked concerned. He nodded, then scratched the back of his head.   
“I was kind of hoping it would, but I completely understand” he replied.   
“You… did?” Claire asked   
“Yeah, I mean it makes it even harder to stand over here when I’d rather kiss you but..” he shrugged looking around to make sure no one else was around.   
Claire’s face lit up and she smiled. “I thought that maybe you regretted” she started as she made eye contact with him again and could feel him looking through to her soul, or at least it felt that way. She stood up and walked closer to him with her iPad pretending to show him information on it. “Then I take it back, I’m not sorry,” she said standing right beside him while he held the iPad.   
He smiled looking down at it. “You know what you’re doing don’t you”   
She looked up at him innocently, “no”  
They were interrupted when Park came in to ask a question. “Did I interrupt something?” he asked as they seemed jumpy.  
Claire shook her head no and seemed awfully collected. Melendez handed her back the iPad, “get a full blood panel and let me know the results” he replied.   
Claire left and turned afterward to look through the glass. Neil tried not to glance at her as Park was busy putting up and x-ray scan but he couldn’t help it. She turned to walk and almost ran into one of the hospital janitors.   
“I’m so sorry!!” she exclaimed picking up items that had fallen off the cart.   
Neil let out a chuckle, he had an effect on her too.


	13. With The Good Comes The Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your feedback and comments! It'll be wrapping up soon :)

Neil walked into the staff meeting, his happiness evident.   
“Feeling better?” Audrey asked  
“Yes” he nodded  
Marcus looked on suspiciously.   
“Glassman won’t make it, so it will just be us today” she advised.   
They went over general hospital policy and procedures as well as any concerns over items to be brought up with residents. Essentially the same old routine.   
“We have one other piece of business” Audrey stated pulling out a paper.   
Dr. Melendez and Dr Andrews looked curiously at each other.   
“It’s about Dr. Browne” Audrey said catching Neil’s full attention.   
“Dr. Browne?” He asked curiously  
“Yes.” She nodded knowing he was on the edge of his seat.  
“What is it?” Andrews asked just as intrigued  
“There’s a piece in the paper today, apparently a reporter’s family member was recently at St. Bonaventure. They were attended to mainly by Dr. Browne according to the article and were blown away by her compassion, humanity, and overall kindness that is missing from the health industry- to quote the article.” She said with a smile.   
Neil sat back with a satisfied grin.   
“The paper has contacted me about doing an interview with Claire. I think that it would be a fantastic opportunity for the hospital.” She explained.   
“Think she’ll do it?” Dr. Andrews looked at Neil.  
Neil shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t see why not”   
“If you ask her I’m sure she will” Andrews joked.  
Neil rolled his eyes.   
“Ask her” Audrey instructed looking at Neil.   
“Ok” he replied as he got up to leave.   
Marcus exited first and before Neil could leave, Audrey called out.   
“Neil”   
He turned and looked.  
“This is important for both Claire and the hospital. It’s a great opportunity” she said.   
“I agree” he nodded not sure why she was re-iterating this.   
“It’s also very important that there’s nothing going on that could tarnish Claire’s reputation as a good doctor” she said uncomfortably.  
“Is there something you want to ask me Dr. Lim?” he asked defensively.  
“No. I just wanted to let you know” she replied  
“Understood”  
Neil got in the elevator his happiness turned into frustration and annoyance.   
Coming out of the elevator, Claire was standing at the nurses station.   
“Dr. Browne” he greeted as he walked up.  
Claire looked up and gave a sweet smile. “Dr. Melendez”   
God, she made his knees weak. “Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked looking at his office. She wasn’t sure where this was going, if it was personal or work related although his office didn’t offer much privacy.   
“Sure” she nodded and picked up her papers. P  
ark noticed the interaction from a patients room while Morgan was checking the IV. She noticed a look on his face and looked to the side to see Melendez and Claire walking into his office. They exited the patient’s room “wonder what that’s about” Park questioned.   
“Maybe they’re making rendezvous plans” Morgan chuckled, not so secretly annoyed.   
“It’ll only hurt Claire” Park replied  
“Hey I did my part and mentioned it with Dr. Lim” she shrugged “Speaking of which, Claire told me you said it was you”  
“I told Dr. Lim the truth when she asked me about it” he said nonchalantly.   
“So you did complain too?” Morgan asked  
“I told her I felt that Dr. Melendez often sides with Claire even after he has stated other opinions” Park replied   
Claire followed Neil into his office.   
“Have a seat” he told her as he leaned on the desk.  
“What’s going on?” she asked now nervous  
“I wanted to talk to you” he replied, his paused response less because of the actual situation and more because of the muddied waters that they were in personally.  
Claire waited for him to proceed.   
“Sorry” he said trying to get his thoughts together. “Apparently a couple weeks ago you treated a patient in the ER whose relative is a paper reporter.” He explained holding up a copy of a newspaper.   
“Oh kay” she said unsure of where this was going. “Are they saying I did something wrong?” she asked   
“Quite the opposite actually.” He smiled opening the paper.   
“Dr. Browne has helped restore my faith in the medical community. Her compassion, humanity, and overall kindness that is missing from the health industry. Looking at patients as an actual person and not a number, realizing that two-way communication is vital in treating patients she is sure to do great things in her career” he read, his face beaming   
A huge smile crossed Claire’s face. It felt good to hear someone say those things and didn’t hurt that Neil was the one relaying the information.   
“Wow, that’s incredibly kind” she replied.   
“And very true” he complemented making her blush  
“The paper has contacted Dr. Lim, they’d like to do an interview with you and she thinks it would be great PR for the hospital and you. I think it is a good idea” he explains  
“Um, sure. I can do that” she nods, excited but nervous.   
“Great” he smiles. “I’m proud of you Claire” he tells her as she stands.  
“Thank you” she replies shyly. “Hey, do you wanna get some dinner tonight to celebrate?” she ask happily.   
Neil takes a deep breath remembering what Audrey has said. “About that” he starts, his face washed over with sadness.   
“What?” Claire ask stepping back towards him.   
“I don’t think it’s a good idea, especially now, with this,” he tells her not wanting to make eye contact.   
“It’s dinner for heaven's sake,” she says now frustrated. He looks at her. “Ok, I’m a grown woman though” she revises knowing that it’s not just dinner she is looking for.   
“I know that. However, I these things can be tricky and I don’t want something to be a distraction to the incredible doctor you are or for someone to attribute your success to anything other than your abilities” he told her desperately wanting to let her know he wishes the circumstances were different.  
Claire shook her head, fighting the tears from falling. Tears from anger and frustration. When something good happened there was always something equally or greater bad that came along right there with it.   
“Then I won’t do it” she threw up her hands.   
“Claire”   
“No, I don’t want to do it. Thank you for the opportunity” she replied  
“It’s a good opportunity Claire and either way…” he trailed off.   
Her pager went off before she could say anything else. “I’ve got to go pick up some blood work for a patient,” she said exiting as quickly as possible. On her way to the lab, she stopped in the ladies' room going into one of the stalls. She wanted to his something but stood there, fist balled as tears fell. How it is possible to go from pure bliss to miserable in a few seconds is absurd to her. She understood the concern, but she also felt that she could keep her professional and personal life separate and what she did personally shouldn’t be of concern. Wiping her face she went out to the sink and splashed some water on it so she could head to the lab.


	14. Boundaries drawn in sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i changed my mind... there is an earthquake (there's your warning) but don't hate me yet :)

Audrey stopped Neil in the hallway, “Did you talk to her?” she asked   
“Yes, but she’s not sure” he replied.   
“It’s a great opportunity. Did you explain that to her?” she asked  
“Yes, I explained that to her” he shot back  
“So what is her concern?” Audrey asked   
“Maybe it’s the scrutiny” he replied. “The other residents won’t be happy and it will be something else she has to deal with” Melendez replied  
“I’ll talk to her” Audrey responded, “she won’t have to worry about the other residents.”   
Claire picked up the lab results and headed to the lounge. Neil was probably gone to lunch now so she wouldn’t have to worry about him being there. She sat down at the table to look at the results when she heard the door open.   
“Dr. Browne” Audrey said as she entered the room.   
“Dr. Lim” Claire replied courteously.   
“Dr. Melendez talked to you about the article?” she asked as she took a seat beside her.   
“Yes” Claire nodded.  
“And?” Audrey prodded.  
“I’m not sure” Claire shrugged. “There’s a lot going on” she explained.  
“I think it’s a great opportunity both for the hospital and for you” Audrey explained. “To show a strong woman who is being recognized for her compassion and intelligence is a big deal”   
“I know” Claire said fidgeting with a pen.   
“Is it the other residents you are concerned about?” Dr. Lim questioned  
“It’s probably not going to help. Especially after the ridiculous favoritism complaint” she rolled her eyes.   
Lim nodded. “I understand your concern, but I assure you, there will be no issues”  
“It’s important Claire” she explained trying to let her know in the nicest way that this was going to happen. “You are going to learn in your career that there will be times when people question you or give you a hard time based on your accomplishments but you cannot let that hold you back.”  
“ok” Claire responded.  
Neil was walking into his office when he noticed Lim and Claire talking. Lim had a stern expression and Claire did not look happy at all. He had to stay out of it, so he turned to check on a couple patients.   
That evening he stood outside the hospital for a few minutes, waiting to see if Claire came out.   
He was about to leave when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t want to talk but also didn’t want to be accused of acting childishly. “Have a good night” she nodded towards him.   
“Claire” he called  
She walked a few more steps before turning and looking at him.  
“I don’t like this either.” He told her, his heart breaking that she felt so far away.   
She nodded as she turned to walk away.   
Dr. Lim set up the interview for the next day. The reporter would follow Claire around through her day. Lim would meet with the other residents before hand to let them know that this was very important to the hospital.   
“I hear Claire is doing an interview” Glassman said as he and Neil entered the hospital the next day. 

“Yes, they’re supposed to come today” Neil replied  
“That’s good. Are you planning on going to the brewery soft opening tonight?” he asked  
“Yeah, I was planning on it, you?” Neil replied  
“Yeah, I’ll be there. Guess I will see you tonight” Glassman said heading towards the clinic.   
Neil went into his office to go through some emails. Morgan was in the lounge working on a paper when she looked up and saw him at his desk.   
“Dr. Melendez?” Morgan asked  
“Dr. Reznick, how can I help you?” he asked looking up.   
“I have a paper I’m working on, I wanted to see if you wouldn’t mind reading over a copy?” she asked  
“Sure” he held out his hand to take it, “I’ll be happy to”   
“Thanks.” She smiled. “Dr. Lim told me about Claire’s interview. That’s pretty exciting” she tried to make conversation.  
“Yeah. It is. It’ll be a good opportunity” Neil replied.  
“I figured I’d play nice, see if she can get me a date with the hot reporter” Morgan chuckled. She wanted to see if she could get a reaction out of him, but it didn’t seem to work.   
“Good luck” he forced a smile before going back to his emails.  
When Claire got in she immediately went to Dr. Lim’s office as she had been instructed to meet with her and the reporter.   
“Sam, this is Dr. Claire Browne” Lim introduced. “Dr. Browne, this is Sam Johnson”   
Claire extended her hand to shake Sam’s. “Nice to meet you” she smiled.   
“Sam will be sitting down with you and observing part of your day today”   
“Sounds good” Claire nodded.   
She lead him up to the lounge, “This is where we typically start our day before rounds” she said as they walked towards it. Sam caught the attention of the nurses at the desk. He was tall, olive skinned with sandy blonde hair. They sat down at the conference table.   
“So, can you tell me a little about you?” Sam asked sitting.   
“Sure. Um, I grew up in California, I’m an only child, um, this is my third year of residency” she said not sure where to start or end.   
“Married? Kids?” Sam asked  
“No, to both” she replied  
Sam looked at her and smiled as he raised an eyebrow. “What’s your favorite part of being a doctor?” he asked  
Neil sat in his office trying not to obviously stare but having a hard time controlling the urge.   
Claire answered his questions, occasionally laughing and appearing playful for Neil’s sake. Morgan and Park both conveniently stopped in to introduce themselves. Shaun stayed as far away as possible. Neil got up to go grab something for lunch as Claire and Sam were exiting the lounge.   
“Dr. Melendez” Claire called out  
Neil turned and looked at them both.   
“Hi, I’m Dr. Neil Melendez” he said shaking Sam’s hand.   
“The famous Dr. Melendez” Sam noted. “Apparently you’ve made quiet the impression on Dr. Browne” he said.  
“That’s very kind of her to say. She is a talented surgeon and definitely an asset to the hospital” he smiled.   
“It was nice to me you” Sam said thanking him.  
“You too” Neil replied turning to leave.   
Sam went on Claire’s rounds with her.   
“Sorry, nothing too exciting today” she replied as they were finishing up.   
“No worries. You seem to do a good job with people” he told her genuinely.   
“Thank you.” She smiled. “I appreciate you coming out today” she told him.  
“Oh, no. thank you for letting me.” He replied. “I don’t normally do this, but uh, here’s my card. I’d love to buy you a drink sometime” he told her handing her his card.  
Claire smiled, “Thanks” she stuck the card in her pocket.   
Dr. Lim found her shortly after the reporter left. “He seemed very impressed with you” she told Claire.   
“There was nothing overly interesting that went on today. I felt kind of bad” Claire replied.   
“He seemed happy with it. Thank you for doing this Claire” she replied touching the young resident’s shoulder and smiling.   
Claire had a few more hours before her shift was over. She was exhausted from putting on her happy front and decided to go take a breather in the lounge.   
Neil was in his office getting ready to leave when he saw her enter the lounge.  
“How’d it go today?” he asked  
“Good, I think” she replied picking up a medical magazine.   
“Good’ he replied. He wanted to say more but wasn’t sure what.   
“Morgan talk you into setting her up with your new friend?” he asked trying to lighten the mood.   
“She asked, but I wasn’t playing match maker” Claire rolled her eyes   
Neil chuckled with a small smile on his lips.   
“He did give me his card though and invite me out for drinks” she laughed.   
Neil’s smile quickly faded. “Hmm” he nodded.   
She hoped it hurt some. No, she didn’t. But she kind of did, she thought as she sat there.  
“I’m headed out, Glassman and I are going to a soft brewery opening for an old patient” he said changing the subject.   
Claire nodded.   
“Have a good night” Neil said turning to leave  
“You too” she replied dryly. 

A few hours later, the hospital felt the tremors of an earthquake. Dr. Lim quickly assembled the staff and informed them of how to handle the crisis.   
“Our HURT team has been assigned to Bold Statement Brewery” she explained  
“Melendez and Glassman were there for a charity event” Claire said concerned.  
“They are fine, but that’s 2 out of 100” she explained. “I want to leave in the next 3 minutes. Shaun, Claire, and Park you’re with me.  
They got to the brewery and Claire immediately went to find Melendez.   
“Are you ok?” She asked examining him before letting him answer. All she could think about was their last conversation. What would she have done if that was the last one they ever had?   
“I’m fine” he assured but she wasn’t taking his word. She pulled up his shirt and saw a bruise.   
“Does this hurt?” she asked concerned  
“Not any more than it should” he explained wanting to get to the patient.   
“Ok” she said as he explained what was going on.   
They have trouble getting Marta, the owner and old patient of Melendez out and have to do surgery on site. They needed blood but didn’t have any. Claire advised she’d be back momentarily before coming back with a contraption of her own.   
“That’s brilliant” Noreen states. Dr. Melendez looks up.  
“If you hang around Dr. Browne long enough, you get used to brilliant” he replies. Clair pumps the blood looking longingly at him but remembering she still has to pump this lever.   
The surgery works and they get Marta on a stretcher to take her to an ambulance. On their way, an aftershock hits. They brace themselves keeping the stretcher as still as possible.   
Claire and Melendez stood there for a second. “That was a big one” she said wondering if there would be another. “You ok?” she asked as his face seemed to turn green  
“Yeah, just some motion sick..” he said throwing up. He turned “I..” but passed out. Claire squatted down and yelled for help. “Neil!”, “Neil!” Paramedics came over and got him on a stretcher. They loaded him in the ambulance and she climbed in with him to monitor. After a few minutes he woke up and tried to sit up not remembering where he was. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok. Lie down.” She instructed.   
“You passed out” she told him. “We’re going to go get you checked out”  
The ride to the hospital was quiet. He had an oxygen mask on his face and she sat watching his vitals. She could tell he was worried. She got him into an emergency room bed and went to get a hospital gown and pants. “The nurses are fighting over who gets to come in and cut your clothes off” she said holding up the gown. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He was a doctor he isn’t supposed to be the one in the bed. She could tell he didn’t find her joke funny so in an attempt to recover she looks at him and smiles, “don’t worry. I told them I was the only one undressing you” she tries to say seriously. Neil raises an eyebrow and she laughs. “I’ll let you try it on your own but just change your shirt first and let me help you stand” she instructs as she turns around to give him some privacy.   
“done” he says as she turns around and sees that he has changed both his shirt and pants.   
“I told you” she says seriously before he stops her.   
“I didn’t get out of the bed” he says.  
She shakes her head. “Stubborn”   
“Some would say resourceful. Maybe not Dr. Brown resourceful, but all the same.” He says as she brings over a wheelchair.   
“I can walk” he tells her  
“No, you cannot.” she says helping him off the bed and into the chair. He was glad it was Claire; he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d at least be comfortable with.   
She wheels him to the MRI lab.   
“Can you get up?” she asked  
“Yeah” he replies as he gets himself situated.   
Claire goes into the adjacent room to run the test. She watches the screen.  
After a few minutes Neil calls out “If there was a problem I know you would’ve seen it by now” with a smirk   
Claire rolls her eyes. “Be patient”   
She saves the test and goes back into the room to get him.   
“Was I right?” he asked arrogantly as he sits up and puts his legs on the side of the table.   
“You’re a difficult patient. You know that” she comments back.   
“Sorry.” He replies looking at her. “I was trying to impress my hot doctor”   
Claire fell right into his sorry. She laughed, “C’mon lets get you down” she said standing there for balance. “I’m not your attending right now” he told her standing inches apart.   
“I could’ve lost you” she says their lips so close they are almost touching.   
“You can’t lose me” he replies kissing her lips.  
The kiss deepens quickly as Neil starts to try and remove her shirt he feels light headed brining her back to reality. “Are you ok?” she asked checking him. “Yeah, I just…” he said sitting down in the chair. “Lets get you to a bed while I check your blood results” she replied.   
A couple hours later, Neil sits up in the bed waiting to find out the results. He asked the nurse to find Dr. Browne. They page her 3 times. When she shows up at his room she looks “are you ok?” she seemed concern.  
“Yeah, I just wanted to find out when I could leave.” He smiled  
Claire huffed. “Not yet. I’m having Dr. Lim look over your results just to be sure”  
“I’m fine. I trust you” he replied  
“And you aren’t driving yourself home, so you’ll have to wait until I get off before you can leave” she finished.  
“It would probably be a good idea to keep an eye on me overnight in that case” he smiled.   
“I think we can make that happen” she says kissing his lips quickly since the curtain was around his bed. He does his best to get her in the bed. “Are you going to deny a sick man some happiness?” he as she pulls away reluctantly.   
“I’ll make it up to you shortly” she winks.   
Sometimes it takes almost losing someone to realize what boundaries are worth it and which are not.


End file.
